


无法克制12

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	无法克制12

拉斯维加斯暖春如画，虽然得不到大使馆的认证，这婚结的就是个形式，但杨九郎和张云雷两个人还是很开心，登记填表后，选了有名的花儿教堂。伴郎是孟鹤堂和周九良，张云雷的亲友团就是刘源源和他女朋友王璐瑶，杨九郎亲友团就是杨凯旋和他小女朋友，都坐不满教堂座椅的第一排，不过谁也不会在意。

证婚人是个很幽默风趣的老爷爷，调侃杨九郎眼睛小，说他一定非常有魅力才找得到这么帅气的丈夫。

杨九郎说，那当然。

张云雷英语小学生水平，只听得懂简单的日常对话，他把那句证婚人必问的话背了一遍又一遍，就是为了在合适的时间说那句“I do”。

穿好西装，打好领结，你就是我最帅的新郎。

小姑娘已经快要昏厥，不停在下面咬手：“嘤嘤嘤，张云雷好帅，我要死一会儿。”

杨凯旋不开心：“没见你对我这么花痴。”

小姑娘靠在他肩头继续嘤嘤嘤，杨凯旋心里好受了一点点。

王璐瑶在下面哭，不知道的以为她要嫁女儿，刘源源劝她别在国外丢人，劝着劝着，看着张云雷笑，他也开始哭。

孟鹤堂和周九良拿戒指，担当重任。孟鹤堂泪窝子浅，婚礼还没开始一包面巾纸擦没了，周九良把自己的递过去，他攥住了又要哭，周九良不好意思地提醒：“你省着点儿用，我也没了。”

证婚人正经起来，走上证婚位，问那句在彼此心里默念过无数次的话。

你愿意吗？不管疾病、疾苦、磨难，都和这个人在一起，不离不弃。你愿意吗？抛弃只简单享受的物欲快感，体验为一个人牵肠挂肚的精神牵绊。你愿意吗？为了虚无缥缈的爱情，放弃触手可及的权利和名誉。从此，你再也不是一个自由洒脱的游侠，你是一个战士，要为了你们共同的目标奋斗，你是一个忍者，要为了保护心爱的人忍受平凡和苦难，你要承担无休止的责任，要经历繁华和落寞的考验，你要包容，要理解，要信任，你还，愿意吗？

愿意。

愿意。

孟鹤堂哭得哗啦哗啦，周九良没办法，把两个戒指都拿过来交给两位新郎。张云雷和杨九郎互换戒指，证婚人宣布他们可以亲吻彼此了。

杨九郎捧过张云雷的脸，张云雷揽上杨九郎的肩，两人柔柔密密地接吻。杨凯旋在下面吹口哨，王璐瑶喊别停，杨九郎就真的加深了这个吻，直到证婚人也跟下面的亲友团挤眉弄眼，张云雷笑着推开杨九郎，又轻轻地抱上去。

孟鹤堂有工作，哭了一场，啥也没干，就赶回国了。杨凯旋跟女朋友留在这边儿玩，其他人也都有自己的安排。

杨九郎带张云雷逛了逛赌城，吃过晚饭就打的回了酒店。

张云雷没玩够，抱怨回来的太早，杨九郎说不早，要不是看张云雷没来过，下午都不带他逛，结了婚直接就想带回酒店来。

张云雷调侃他，这么急呀？

杨九郎解袖扣，急，我弟弟比我还急。

张云雷没上去车，杨凯旋？他急什么？

杨九郎把弟弟露出来，我指的是这个。

说完就把张云雷往床上推，欧式大床纱帘叠帐，层层蔓蔓放下来，把二人罩在里面，倒真像是洞房花烛。

张云雷乐得接应，被拽了裤子鞋袜，就把脚往杨九郎肩头一蹬，挑衅地看他，正如他们的第一次，只不过这次不用他威胁，杨九郎主动开口：“今晚一定给你最好的。”

杨九郎缠上去同他接吻，温柔又不可抗拒，张云雷嘤咛出声，解了衣衫供杨九郎抚摸，左脚攀上杨九郎的后背，用脚跟去划杨九郎的屁股。杨九郎吻他的脖子，他仰起头来，毫无保留。

杨九郎把两人的兄弟一起照顾着，嘴里去含张云雷胸前的红豆，舔湿，叼起，再放开，玩得不亦乐乎，另一只手不闲，搅弄张云雷的唇舌。等张云雷把自己的手指舔湿，才向他后面探去，那处微张，正待人采撷。

杨九郎打开润滑，张云雷分神问：“还是玫瑰味儿的？”

“嗯，配今夜最香的你。”

杨九郎仔细开拓张云雷后面，玫瑰香满欧帐，他已经醉了。张云雷一直硬着，他也很想要。杨九郎三根手指进出顺畅，终于换上了自己的东西，硕大硬邦邦的肉棍一进入，张云雷就向后仰直了脖子，杨九郎进得慢，张云雷叹气也叹得慢，缓一口气过来，动情地看着杨九郎，杨九郎也看着他，同样柔情。

张云雷把杨九郎拉近，在他耳边轻声打开了开关：“干我。”

杨九郎深吸一口气，下身开始动作，没有缓冲没有适应，直接开始疾风暴雨地侵占。张云雷一下被推上顶峰，失声叫出来，几乎立时就要到了。

杨九郎坏笑一下，伸手握住了张云雷小弟弟，张云雷被握住了要害，委屈又急切，抬头看杨九郎，用眼神乞求他放手。杨九郎哪里肯，下面一下狠过一下，手上却是牢牢不放开，张云雷出不来，上不去，难耐地扭腰，伸手去抓上半身离得远远的杨九郎，抓不到又接着扭腰缩臀，刺激地杨九郎下面更狠。

“九郎，九郎，你…你别…啊，啊…九郎～”

杨九郎坏着呢，就不接茬：“别什么？别停是不是？放心，没停…呼…你看，没停。”

张云雷每每这个时候都被顶的想哭，这会儿又要哭了：“九郎，九郎救我，放我……啊啊，别，我……”

杨九郎看他越挣扎越兴奋，下身安了马达一样地动，恨不得顶穿他。张云雷终于呜呜地哭出来，九郎爸爸地乱叫，自己下面的小孔里已经堵不住，只求他给个痛快。

杨九郎喘着，给他提示：“今天这日子，你说……叫什么…呼……才合适？”

张云雷浑身就脑子不够热，满脸春情，反应了一会儿才叫：“啊啊，啊……老…老公～老公……啊，老公救我…”

杨九郎听得满意，手放开，下面又狠给了一记，终于跟张云雷俩人一起一里一外都交待了个干净。

张云雷重回人间，平复着呼吸，刚喘匀了，杨九郎又去亲他，不一会儿就提着再起来的兄弟来第二轮。张云雷反对无效被翻了个面，后面没一会儿又得了趣，随杨九郎再次沉浮。刚欢好的穴口正宜深入，没推拒两下就迎进了老主顾，杨九郎今天晚上像吃了药了，又狠又深没个完，张云雷一点儿力气都没了，又疼又爽不知怎么办才好，在第二次交待了之后，就问杨九郎：“你吃了药了？”

杨九郎一笑：“当你夸我了。”又给了张云雷一下回礼，引得张云雷又一声高音儿，求死不能。什么叫欲仙欲死？就是想升仙，他把你拽下来，想求死，他又把你送上天。张云雷算是体验到了。

杨九郎也体验到了，用另一种方式。张云雷到后面软得很，杨九郎亲着抱着，爱不释手，他的磊磊，实在太好了。

第二天白天拉斯维加斯张云雷也没玩儿成，起不来身，只好躺在床上怨念，还好有龙虾海鲜让他闭嘴，才没有拿白眼把杨九郎瞪死。他现在满身爱痕，拿眼神瞪人倒像勾引，杨九郎实话实说：“你别勾我，要不明天你也出不去。”张云雷撇嘴，埋头跟海鲜奋战。

暑期档《云起雷鸣》上星开播，男一女一火就不必说了，张云雷演的男二也跟着火了一把，幕后花絮里有一段是张云雷给张锦讲戏，张锦认真听讲然后说“谢谢云雷哥哥”，引得无数小姑娘叫着“好羡慕张锦有云雷哥哥”。到《云起雷鸣》放映到后半段，“羡慕张锦有云雷哥哥”已经被刷上了热搜。

有经纪公司向张云雷抛出了橄榄枝，都被他婉拒了，还是不要害人害己了。

于是在风波期度过，正大火的时候，观众们发现，张云雷不见了；粉丝们发现，这人连微博都不更了；狗仔们郁闷，连家里都没人了，这人哪儿去了？

一直到《互生》上映，电影院排片少的可怜，先是粉丝捧场，然后是粉丝二刷，最后是知名影评网站高度评价王奇导演新戏，才引得众人去凑凑热闹，除了一段让人津津乐道的床戏，只有小众群体给予了高度评价，大部分人都只有一个“两位主演好像还不错”的直观感受。

直到《互生》斩获国际电影节的最佳导演奖和最佳摄影奖，张云雷获得最佳男主角，才引起了国内的关注，彼时张云雷在哪儿呢？

“张云雷你还回不回家？再不回我真跟镜头前拉屎了啊！”杨九郎气急败坏，从“云雷造型”设计装修开始，张云雷已经三天三夜没回家没露面了，跟一帮工地的大哥大爷天天泡在建材市场和工地上，专心准备即将开业的店面。

张云雷给干活儿师傅递上一支烟，拿起手机说话：“马上，马上回去，后天开业，这两天忙。”

师傅们笑话雇主：“媳妇儿又催啦？小哥儿你这不行啊，没有威严啊。”干活儿的工人师傅们不认识张云雷，只知道这个雇主小哥儿长得好看，家里有个管得很严的媳妇儿，经常打电话催他回家。

张云雷笑笑：“谁不行？男人不能说不行。晚上，晚上回去看看。”

师傅们笑两声，电锯声起，次次啦啦。

王希给张云雷打电话，让他一起去欧洲领奖，张云雷说：“希姐，我走不开啊！”

王希好歹带了张云雷两年半，还不了解他：“不用你出钱，你来，回去我介绍明星去你那儿办卡。”

张云雷乐了：“好嘞。”

王希再见到张云雷，都有点儿认不出来他了，模样长相没变，气质感觉变了。以前干什么事儿都端着一股劲儿，看谁都吊着点儿眼角的意思，不爱乐，一笑也带着股冷，现在风风火火、朝气蓬勃的，眼角带笑纹，说话也直爽，见到她就给了个大大的拥抱。

王希也挺高兴，拍拍他脸：“这又糙上了，肯定又不敷面膜了。”

张云雷笑：“敷那玩意儿干啥？本来我也不愿意敷。”

王希看着他很感慨，如果张云雷愿意，现在绝对有希望冲击国内一线了，可谁又能说，现在不是更好的选择呢？

张云雷接了最佳男主角的奖杯，随手扔给了王希，说摆公司做样品吧，王希摇摇头，接了扔后车座上，还真有点羡慕张云雷和杨九郎。

王希当天晚上更了一条微博：

你所做的每一个选择，都是你认为的，对你最好的选择，所以不要抱怨，也不要遗憾，想要更好的，再去努力就是了。

（完）

后记：我发现我特别喜欢在12章完结，杨门张氏也是。感谢在这篇文写到后半段的时候苍耳大大的推荐和大家的喜欢，会有番外～


End file.
